


Victorian darkness

by amberdessy



Series: Victorian Knight [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: An AU in the victorian era, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1840, Tony Stark is an inventor who just moved to France to show his new inventions.<br/>At a party he meets his new investor and the relationship gets darker and intimate.<br/>Loki has a dark secret, Tony will just have to find out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian darkness

The year was 1840, Moving to France was a foolish idea but father is always scared of change. Toy wrote in his journal as they crossed the village coming to his new quarters he would be spending the next year in. If he was going to be the greatest inventor in the world he would have to show conviction. France had an upcoming market for medical supplies and lush furnishings, now he would bring mechanics to the table.  
The carriage came to a stop outside of his new home, it was nice in the village. Gorgeous trees and the wind has a crisp to it that could not be described.

 

"Shall i get your bags sir?'' The driver asked to the side of the cart.  
Tony looked around still slightly bemused that the pictures did not do this place justice. "No I can get them thank you kind sir.'' He added grabbing his 2 bags from the back and handed the man some money.  
"That will be all, thank you for the ride." Tony greeted making his exit.  
"Your most welcome sir, enjoy your stay don't go out too late.'' The driver commented smiling.

 

Tony felt slightly unnerved by that comment, normally he was well received but that made him feel uneasy as he held the mans gaze.

"You guys have problems with bears here?" Tony joked.  
The man looked him close in the eyes, " No sir, there are monsters in these lands.'' The driver replied.  
"Right well I have not believed in them since I was a little boy." Tony replied with his charming smile.  
The driver kept his eyes locked as the horses carried them away leaving Tony to himself. 

Tony grabbed his bags and made his way inside the home he just purchased for the year, it was all stone with a lake out back.  
He opened the door slowly and stepped inside the nice home, it had 3 bedrooms one being a master chamber. It looked more like a castle than a home it was beautiful.  
He cautiously set his bags down and made his way to the wash room to clean his hands.  
The basin was cut from beautiful crystal, whoever owned this place before him had great taste, Tony was already feeling remorse that he would be staying 2 years instead of 1.  
He removed his jacket and put his clothes away going to get settled in would not be to hard for him since he did not bring much with him and the place was furnished.  
He sat in his new office area and pulled out his inventions already going over his proposal.  
Tonight he would be meeting with the Kurington family for a proposal. He would have dinner with the group show his inventions and hopefully have an investor.

* * *

The night was clear as could be, he decided that donning a dark suit with a top hat was the best outfit for the demonstration. He arrived 5 minutes early , as he walked up to the door the 2 servants eyed him warily.  
Without even knocking the servants opened the doors introducing him to the family, Tony removed his hat and bowed.  
"How do you do, I t is as honor to be in this gorgeous home with all of you this fine evening.'' Tony started kissing Mrs.Kuringtons hand ever the gentleman.  
"We do quite well Mr. Stark, I hope your travels have not been to tiresome." Mr. Kurington added shaking Tony's hand.

 

They made idle chitter chatter while the servants prepared the dinner, making his was to the table he noticed the servants clamouring in french, which was not Tony's first or second language.  
''Is everything alright Sir?'' Tony asked seeing the servants in an uneasy form.  
" Yes everything is fine I will be right back." Mr. Kurington replied excusing himself to the front door.  
Tony sat patiently as he heard commotion from the living area, he heard another person talking.  
The servants came to the dinning area and everyone rose to their feet in greeting.  
"This is Mr. Lau-" Mr. Kurington was cut off immediately by the man lifting his hand.  
"Loki, you may address me as just Loki." His smooth voice cut through and everyone just kept looking on while the servants came by taking his top hat, coat and cane.  
He locked eyes with Tony and came closer bypassing the other members of the family grabbing his hand softly shaking it.  
"And to who do I owe the pleasure?" Loki asked starring into Tonys eyes.  
"Tony, Stark..You can call me Tony though nothing fancy." He commented shaking the mans very cold hand.

The dinner bell rang and everyone looked at the servants getting seated and for a brief moment Loki and Tony had their eyes still trained on each other with there hands in the shake form but not moving.  
"Good, I am famished, How about you Anthony?" Loki said to him in such a tone that Tony felt his blood run cold.  
"I-uh, i could eat you know long trip and all." He recovered quickly.  
They retained their seats and Tony could not help but feel like a prey being watched by the hunter, this Loki was a strange creature.  
He was long and lean, his fingers were so slim and he had small round shaped nails which were adorned with one ring, a curious looking puncture ring.  
His suit was very fitted probably tailored to him specifically, his shoes were shined and hair slick back but lightly tied with a ribbon.  
They eyes were the most curious part of him, they had a coal outline which make-up was a sign of money which did not seem to be a problem for this Loki character, they were endless depths he could get lost in.  
He listened to the conversation keeping close eyes on Loki as he raised his glass of wine to his very full lips, his green eyes shinning and he sipped his wine with elegance. Tony did not know why this man had such an effect on him but he wanted to mar his pale skin....Now where did that come from? Tony thought to himself.

 

Dinner passed by in a flash suddenly they were in the study and he was being asked about his inventions. He never felt jitters but with Loki watching him he felt like he could not mess up he wanted the man to like him but he could not figure out why, he just met this man but he wanted Loki to like him not just because of his inventions.  
Loki sat crossed legged in the corner of the room with his jeweled cane just watching Tony.  
He went through the whole proposal for the family and they loved it, now he could breathe a sigh of relief they clapped for him and he bowed while Loki looked pleased tapping his cane on the ground with a small smile.  
''I believe I will have to purchase these 2 items Mr. Stark, I greatly enjoyed your show. We must simply do this again." Mr. Kurington exclaimed giving Tony a wad of cash.  
"I am glad you enjoyed the show, It brings me great pleasure." Tony replied just glancing in the corner.  
Loki raised an amused eyebrow with a smirk when he heard him say the words. 

Pleased with his current success Tony gathered his items and made his way towards the door saying his goodbyes.  
The servants opened the front door to him and Loki was waiting outside.  
Tony was startled to see him already out here.  
"Taking your leave so soon Anthony?'' He asked in an innocent tone.  
"Yeah tomorrows a big day for me.'' He replied to tall dark and handsome.  
Loki eyed him with delight,  
"Until next time Tinker man." Loki said with a gleam.  
Tony was bemused, "Actually I use metals so I like to be called Iron man." He joked.  
"Well good night Anthony." Loki replied kissing his hand and walking away.  
Tony felt heat in his chest he had no idea why the man was so captivating.  
He waited until the man was out of sight then made his was into his carriage to go home .


End file.
